


Battlefield Romance

by Cott



Series: The story of the Founders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foundation of Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cott/pseuds/Cott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Godric is hurt in battle, and Salazar cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Romance

"Gody!"

 The sound of metal against metal caught Salazar's attention. He dispatched his opponent with a flick of his wand, and turned to the noise. Godric was fighting two swordsmen at once. He was hard-pressed to keep them at bay. Salazar cursed.

They were defendng their school, Hogwarts. The foursome-Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin- had set up a school of magic, hoping to escape muggles who desecrate the magical world. They made Hogwarts impenetrable by muggles with every kind of charm, ward and magic possible. However, they hadn't warded their school against evil wizards with the intent of causing harm. The founders were suffering dearly for their mistake. They had been naive, believing that wizards would see sense in teaching young ones to grow up as wizards. They were mistaken about that. Wizards from Europe all over began to flock to the school. Some were supportive; but some traditional wizards who supported blood purity attacked the school. It soon blew up to be almost a full war, with a Dark Lord demanding the school be rid of muggleborns. Unfortunately the number of supporters of the founders were smaller than their opponents. Also, the Dark Wizards mainly attacked the school, which made defending a lot harder. The founders evacuated the students to a chamber that only Salazar could open. The founders then set out to fight the Dark Wizards.

Salazar prided himself in Potions and Charms, Godric in Transfiguration, Rowena in Arithmancy and Helga in Ancient Runes and Herbology. However, Godric was also skilled in swordfighting. He took out those stupid enough to approach them with swords.

  
The fight had been going on for several hours. The Dark Wizards were strong, and the founders were tiring. The Light were slowly losing ground. It was when the founders were congregated in front of the Hogwarts Gates that Godric let go a loud battle cry, releasing a large bout of raw magic that forced the enemy down to their knees. Helga and Rowena used this momentary distraction to raise wards that prevented anyone besides themselves from entering the caatle. Salazar threw his last potion that clouds the enemy's vision. Godric and Salazar held down the enemy while the women worked on the wards. However, with a pained gasp Godric fell, a thrown sword catching him on the arm. His yell of pain was soon replaced by his screams as he was put under the Cruciatus Curse. Salazar reacted immediately, sending a wide- range Cutting Curse, which dissipated against a shield. It seemed the caster of the Cruciatus and the Shield charm was the same, as Godric's scream subsided. The potion soon dissolved, revealing both sides. Godric staggered to his feet. Right in front of them were about ten wizards, all smirking.

"Relent, Lord Gryffindor!" The leader shouted. "We will purge the magical world of mudbloods."  
"Never!" Godric shouted, wielding his sword with deadly precision. His wound hampered him, but not much. Salazar grimaced and started firing hexes and curses at the wizards. He was so focused that he did not notice the one creeping up on him from the side. However, Godric had seen it, and intercepted the blade with his own body. The young Lord sank to the ground, cradling his arm and stomach. Crimson blood flowed from the wounds.

Salazar saw red. He threw up a powerful barrier and dragged Godric to safety, behind the wards that Helga and Rowena set up. He then eyed the wizards and began chanting. A golden dome encased the opposing wizards, encasing them effectively. It then hissed black smoke, filling the inside with it. Salazar stopped the chanting when the dome was completely filled with the smoke. The dome dissipated soon after, leaving rotten bodies behind. Salazar hurried inside the castle, desperate to reach his only crush.

Godric was lying on his bed, deathly pale from all the lost blood. He was also shaking from the aftermath of the Cruciatus. Salazar's heart broke to see Godric like that. He hurried over and whispered an incatation. A soft blue light emmitted from his hand, magically closing the wounds on Godric. The aforementioned man raised his tired head to see Salazar.

"Sal... You don't have to..." He hoarsely said.  
"Nonsense, you were bleeding severely. I cannot live without you, you know." Salazar replied.  
"Ha," he chuckled weakly, "I should've known. Can't resist my charm, can you?" He then suddenly coughed up blood, pain distorting his handsome features. Helga rushed to his side.  
"Here, this will heal the disaster in your internal system. Drink up." She passed on a goblet full of green liquid. Godric gingerly drank the liquid, wincing all the time.  
"It tastes horrible, Helga.." He whined.  
"If it wasn't for that, you'd be coughing up blood up until you die. Shut it and drink it." She sternly stated. Rowena came over with a healing salve. She applied it carefully on his wound. The cuts slowly disappeared. Salazar noted that Godric scrunched up his face in an impossibly cute way. He carefully sat down on the bed, next to Godric's head.

"Why did you take the blade?" He softly queried. He didn't notice Helga and Rowena disappearing. Godric smiled faintly. "I cannot live with myself with the knowledge that I could have saved you, and I didn't."  
"Idiot," Salazar sighed. "I'd rather be in the bed that watch you suffer."  
"That goes the same for me, Sal." Godric replied. Salazar teared up. "Gody.."  
"Sal," Godric nervously started, "I..." He couldn't speak more. Salazar had blocked his mouth-with his one. The kiss that Godric recieved was passionate, caring, and perfect. They came apart a long moment later, both panting.  
"I love you," came at the same time from both men's lips. Godric beamed. For Salazar, the cold demeanor that remained ever since the muggles destroyed his childhood home melted away. Salazar cuddled up to Godric, and the two fell asleep on the bed. They didn't notice Helga coming in to call Salazar for dinner. She left quietly, not wanting to disturb the small bit of peace that the two would cherish for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another one related to Salazar's backstory!


End file.
